Resident Evil: Vendetta
| starring = Kevin Dorman Matthew Mercer Erin Cahill John DeMita Cristina Vee Fred Tatasciore | music = Kenji Kawai | cinematography = | editing = | studio = Marza Animation Planet | distributor = Kadokawa | released = May 27, 2017 (Japan) | runtime = 97 minutes | country = Japan | language = English | budget = | gross = $1.2 million }} 'Resident Evil: Vendetta, known as in Japan, is a 2017 Japanese 3D-animated biopunk action- horror film which makes part of the ''Resident Evil franchise, set in the same universe as the associated video games (unlike the live-action films starring Milla Jovovich). The film features the characters Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy, and Rebecca Chambers. It is the third CG movie, after Resident Evil: Degeneration in 2008, followed by Resident Evil: Damnation in 2012, and this film marks the third with Leon as a main character. The film is produced by Marza Animation Planet, written by Makoto Fukami (Psycho-Pass) and directed by Takanori Tsujimoto (The Next Generation: Patlabor, Ultraman X). Takashi Shimizu will serve as executive producer. The film was released in Japan on May 27, 2017, while a limited theatrical showing in United Kingdom took place on June 14, 2017 and North America was planned for June 19, 2017. The movie became available in North America across digital retailers on June 20 and on Blu-ray and DVD July 18. Plot The story is set in between the events of Resident Evil 6 and Resident Evil 7: Biohazard. BSAA agent Chris Redfield is tracking Glenn Arias, a Brazilian-American death merchant and a former CIA operative who is wanted by both the Interpol and FBI. Arias is on a mission of vengeance against the U.S. government for killing his family, friends, and wife in a drone strike at their wedding. Chris and his fellow agents infiltrate a mansion in Mexico, after Cathy White, their undercover source who followed Arias's organization vanished along with her son, Zack. Inside the mansion, Chris's fellow agents are ambushed by aggressive zombies (Zack included) and death traps, with Chris being the sole survivor and barely making it out alive. Chris then comes face-to-face with Arias outside the mansion and engages him in close quarters combat only to be swiftly defeated. He then finds out that Cathy has become a zombie, who now obeys Arias. As Arias leaves with his associates, Maria and Diego Gomez, the BSAA arrives just in time to rescue Chris by slaughtering Cathy and the remaining zombie horde with Chris vowing revenge on Arias. Meanwhile, Professor Rebecca Chambers, former S.T.A.R.S. unit member and survivor of the Mansion incident, studies a new virus coined the "Animality Virus"—"A-Virus" for short—that is capable of laying dormant inside any individual until the right trigger is presented. She identifies three components to the virus: the base virus, the trigger virus, and the vaccine. The research labs are soon attacked by Maria who works for Arias and who releases the virus via aerosol form. While her colleagues quickly turn into zombies, Rebecca is able to formulate a vaccine that she administers on herself, immediately rendering herself immune to the gas. After fending off some zombies, Rebecca is then rescued by Chris, who briefs her on Arias's plan and motives. Rebecca recognizes the zombies' loyalty to the host and makes a connection to Las Plagas, the bioweapon used by the Los Illuminados, and theorizes that the remaining members of the cult are providing information to Arias in developing the A-Virus. Both identify the need for an expert on the matter and make contact with DSO agent Leon S. Kennedy in Colorado. But Leon, drinking his sorrows away, is hesitant to join their mission after his fellow officers were ambushed and turned into zombies from receiving poor intel about Los Illuminados. Chris and Rebecca try to get Leon on board the mission, but the trio is soon attacked by Maria and Diego. They succeed in capturing Rebecca, while Chris and Leon, who finally agrees to help, team up to plan a rescue operation and decrypt Arias's plan of a large-scale attack on New York City. Arias intends to make Rebecca his bride as she shares a striking resemblance to his late wife. It is also revealed here that Diego and Maria are father and daughter, and close friends of Arias who also survived the wedding massacre. He develops a new strain of the A-Virus that is not affected by the vaccine and injects it into Rebecca. Arias then challenges Chris to rescue Rebecca within twenty minutes, after which the virus will take full effect on Rebecca. As Arias's associates initiate their attack on New York City by releasing the gas form of the virus via tankers, Leon and Chris's new BSAA team—D.C., Damian, and Nadia—manage to destroy the vehicles, contain the virus and incapacitate Maria in the process, although Damian is brutally decapitated by zombie dogs in the process. Chris then infiltrates Arias's safe house, defeats Diego and rescues Rebecca. On the terrace, he is confronted by Arias, and a brutal gun-kata and close quarters fight ends with Arias falling through the glass terrace below to his demise. Diego then arrives and, despite being badly injured after being defeated by Chris, merges with Arias to form a new Tyrant monster. Chris is no match against the Tyrant until Leon joins the fight after working his way through the safehouse, mowing down zombies. With the assistance of D.C. and Nadia, they manage to trap the Tyrant, at which point Chris finishes it off with a grenade launcher. They are then able to locate the antidote that Arias kept and cure Rebecca just before the twenty minutes run out before escaping by helicopter, wondering what may lie ahead. The epilogue features Maria being alive and vowing vengeance for her father's and Arias's deaths. Voice cast Production Capcom has stated that despite being called a reboot, it is still actually just a sequel. They were actually referring to the film's new tone. The first trailer was released during the Tokyo Game Show on September 17, 2016, along with new footage of Resident Evil 7: Biohazard, the latest numbered title in the main gaming series. The first trailer shows Chris Redfield and some of his fellow BSAA soldiers entering a mansion infested with zombies that resembles the mansion from the first Resident Evil game. Leon S. Kennedy is seen walking alone inside a mortuary and is later seen discharging his handgun at an unknown off-screen target. Rebecca Chambers is confirmed to appear in the film but was not shown in the first trailer. An unknown man wearing a trench coat is also seen. He was later revealed to be a man named Glenn Arias, who is seeking revenge. The second trailer reveals the identity of the main antagonist, Glenn Arias and shows Rebecca Chambers for the first time who is first seen in her first Resident Evil attire and is seen breaking up an argument between Chris and Leon. Rebecca also gets kidnapped by an unnamed female assistant of Glenn Arias and is seen wearing a white dress while bound to a chair. A new virus, the "Trigger virus" is mentioned briefly by Chris who talks about preventing an attack by Glenn using this virus. Accompanied by his assistant, a large number of zombies and a hulking mutant, Glenn describes how his new "products" can differentiate between a friend and enemy. Release Resident Evil: Vendetta was released in Japanese theaters on May 27, 2017. Fathom Events held a special one-night showing of the film across select theaters in North America on June 19, 2017. The movie became available in North America across digital retailers on June 20 and on Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray and DVD July 18. Reception Resident Evil: Vendetta earned $256,320 at the worldwide box office, and $1,232,436 from home video sales in the United States. References External links * English * Official website Japanese * * Category:2017 horror films Category:2017 computer-animated films Category:Japanese films Category:Japanese animated horror films Category:Japanese animated science fiction films Category:2017 anime films Category:Resident Evil films Category:Horror anime and manga Category:Anime films based on video games Category:Films set in Mexico Category:Films set in Colorado Category:Films set in New York City